


Embrace

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light-Hearted, Morning Cuddles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You wake up enveloped by a warm embrace
Relationships: Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of posting these at least once a week but I don't want to spam the tags. I don't know, what do you think? Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

Yuto groaned in his sleep as he was slowly pulled from his dreams and into the waking world. His eyes fluttered open, long lashes brushing against his cheeks as light entered his vision. He squinted from the sudden onslaught with a light hiss, waiting for another moment to pass before he dared to open his eyes again. When he did, he was greeted to a sight that made his breathing stutter.

You were sleeping soundly on his chest, naked skin pressed against his and keeping his body nice and warm. Your breathing was light, lips slightly parted as your chest gently rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Yuto smiled warmly, arms wrapping snugly around your waist as he pulled you closer to him. You mumbled something incoherent in your sleep as you nestled closer to the heat he radiated, burying your head in the crook of his neck. Yuto's face felt hot as you let out a small and happy sigh, nuzzling your nose just under his ear. His fingers traced the curve of your spine, the soothing motion keeping you asleep as he gently rubbed your back. Yuto turned his head to the side, catching the smile that tilted your lips in your sleep. 

"You're so beautiful" he whispered under his breath. 

He jumped slightly when you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. His cheeks burned a dark shade as your bodies were pushed flush against each other. He could feel your soft curves against the hard muscles and contours of his own body and it was a pleasant contrast that made him want to melt into the mattress. You hummed, lips brushing against his skin as you spoke into his neck, your warm breath travelling down his back and making his spine tingle. 

"Thank you. You're pretty too, Yuto."

A small puff of air blew past his lips as he chuckled softly. He buried one of his hands in your hair, fingers tangling in the soft locks as he rubbed your head. You purred in content, rubbing your face into his neck as you placed a lazy kiss just under his ear. 

"I didn't mean to wake you" Yuto spoke softly. 

He felt one of your hands smooth down the baby hairs on the back of his neck, rubbing your fingers through the soft tresses. 

"It's alright" you mumbled; your voice still thick with sleep. "I've had worse wake up calls."

Yuto's lips twitched into a small smile as he massaged his fingers against the back of your head, brushing his fingers through your hair and gently teasing out the tangles.

"Go back to sleep" he whispered in your ear. "It's still early."

You shifted on top of Yuto, finally finding the strength to lift your weary head. Your eyes finally peeled open and you stared down into his onyx gaze. 

"Only if you join me."

Yuto smiled as he reached for your face with his hand, fingertips brushing your cheek before curling around your chin. He gently guided you forward until you pressed your lips against his. You sighed softly, melting from the touch of his mouth against yours. You pulled apart, Yuto's thumb rubbing against your chin as he hummed with content. You bumped your forehead against his, your noses touching as his eyes slipped closed.

"I'd be happy to join you."

You smiled as you settled back down on his chest. Yuto wrapped both of his arms around your waist again, mimicking the position he had first woken up in. You felt safe and secure with his strong arms wrapped around you. You placed your head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart lulling you back to sleep once more. 


End file.
